Not Again
by AuthorN.YuM
Summary: Sinbad stretches his whole body as he wakes up from his relaxing sleep. A yawn coming from his mouth as he opens his eyes. A blank face crosses over his masculine features when he turns his head to see a body beside him. The unconscious, naked, visiting prince of the Kou Empire, to be specific.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, or Magi, nor do I own any rights to it. This story was done for nonprofit entertainment.

* * *

Sinbad stretches his whole body as he wakes up from his relaxing sleep. A yawn coming from his mouth as he opens his eyes. A blank face crosses over his masculine features when he turns his head to see a body beside him.

The unconscious, naked, visiting prince of the Kou Empire, to be specific.

'Are you serious, Sinbad!? Another case of this! And it's pretty obvious something happened here! He's naked! You're naked! Don't even try to save yourself this time!' Sinbad screams in his head as he stares at the back of the prince's head blankly. He continues to stare until the prince finally decides to awake from his unconscious state.

Hakuryuu glances at Sinbad as he wipes his tired eyes and sits up on the luxurious bed, then looks down at his naked shivering body. And then looks up at a nodding Sinbad. He opens his mouth, but closes it again, reluctant to comment on the current situation he is in.

"I might have done something bad." Sinbad says as he rubs his face from shock and fright.

Hakuryuu remains speechless.

The two sit on the bed silently, not speaking to each other, not knowing what to say to one another.

After a long moment of the silence, a certain white haired general knocks on Sinbad's door, like he always does every single day to wake his king.

And Sinbad, knowing what his adviser was going to do next, like he always does, pushes Hakuryuu under the large blanket and looks quickly toward Jafar, who opened the door before receiving any permission from Sinbad, like he always does.

"You're awake, early." Jafar looks toward the awkward smiling Sinbad, then the trembling lump beside Sinbad which was covered by the blanket. "Who's under the blanket, Sinbad?"

Sinbad chuckles nervously before responding to Jafar's question. "Your eyes are as sharp as always, Jafar. That's why I chose you as my adviser, sharp eyes you have."

"You didn't answer my question, Sinbad." Jafar walks slowly toward his king. "Let me repeat myself. Who is under the blanket, Sinbad?"

Sinbad glances down at the lump covered by his blanket. "No one of importance."

Jafar smirks down at his king. "Then why are you hiding her!?" And grabs a corner of the blanket and shoves it off Sinbad and the person Sinbad was hiding. He scans the frightened naked prince and stares at Sinbad with mercy at the back of his mind. "Why is Prince Hakuryuu naked on your bed?"

Sinbad could see his funeral now as his mouth opens.

But Jafar speaks before Sinbad could. "What will happen to us now, Sinbad? You slept with a prince of the Kou Empire!" Jafar lets out an exhausted sigh as he brings his hands to his face.

"Well, I can see that! But, maybe we're just naked by coincidence. You know, I strip naked in my sleep. Hakuryuu here could have the same habit. Right, Hakuryuu?" Sinbad looks toward the prince, which Jafar does the same.

Hakuryuu brings his trembling hands to cover his red face. "As far as I know about my habits, there's none that include me stripping of my clothing."

Jafar could see the war Sinbad has brought to his country already.

"Maybe I didn't do anything to Hakuryu here, like with Princess Kougyoku." Sinbad tries to convince Jafar and himself.

Jafar gives a concerned glance at Hakuryuu. "Lets call Yamraiha to find the truth then."

Sinbad smiles reassuringly. "Yes."

"Along with the rest of the Eight Generals and Aladdin's group. We must get as much pairs of eyes to have a more trustworthy testimony."

Sinbad stares at Jafar blankly. 'What if I did have my way with Hakuryuu? Then everyone will have seen it.'

"Let us go then and waste no time worrying. Prince Hakuryuu, will you quickly get dressed in your room and come to Yamraiha's office after?" Jafar glances from the corner of his eye at Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu nods, still trembling, and grabs his messy clothing that was on the floor. He couldn't think of what to do in the current situation he was in, so he just left the room.

* * *

"We are here today to find the truth of another case of violation of a royal member of the Kou Empire." Jafar explains to the sleepy looking group.

Yamraiha cuts a small part of Sinbad's and Hakuryuu's finger so it would bleed. She takes a drop of each person's blood and drops it in with a pool of water. After chanting a few words, the water forms the castle along with Sinbad and Hakuryuu.

The watchers stand quietly, but still sleepy, watching as the two water blobs move around the castle.

Hakuryuu drinks his third cup of wine and quickly gets drunk, his tolerance with alcohol was terrible. While Sinbad was drinking freely and chatting with the unseen people surrounding him.

After Sinbad descends himself away from the people, he walks onto a balcony to gaze at the moon's smile.

Hakuryuu walks onto the balcony too, his legs trembling as he tries to stand up normally. He reaches Sinbad with great difficulty and bows to the king with the usual gesture. Sinbad smiles at the prince.

Words that were not able to sound with the replica converse between the two males for a long time. They stand, chatting away and unmoving from their location.

Then, after a long moment, the two start walking together toward somewhere unknown to the watching group as of now. The two enter Sinbad's bedroom, and the Eight Generals could already imagine what was going to happen.

Sinbad closes and locks the door to his bedroom, then pulls Hakuryuu to his bed by the prince's waist.

Hakuryuu follows, seeming unable to think about what was going to happen next.

As the two near the bed, Sinbad pulls Hakuryuu in for a sloppy lazy kiss with one another's mouth, then pushes the prince onto his bed as they kiss and moves his hands to take off Hakuryuu's pants.

Hakuryuu's pants slip off easily, along with his shoes. His inaudible moans could be heard in the Eight Generals' minds.

Sinbad moves his kisses to the prince's neck and chest, and his hands lift the prince's legs on top of his shoulders.

Jafar glares at his king, but his glare softens when he sees Sinbad covering his face with shocked embarrassment. He glances at Hakuryuu, who was blushing madly and trying his best to continue watching the scene play out.

Hakuryuu stares up at Sinbad with longing lustful eyes as Sinbad pulls the prince's top clothes fully off.

Sinbad licks his lips with lust as his eyes roam the bare naked body in front of him. He quickly pulls his pants off, and the fully expected scene starts.

Jafar lets out a disappointed sigh as he wipes his face to keep his expression normal. 'This will cause a lot of problems.'

Masrur was already hiding Morgiana's eyes from the scene, and Yamraiha was doing the same to Aladdin.

The sex scene continues on for a long time. And then, finally, the scene was finally finished after a long silence of watching Sinbad and Hakuryuu sleep beside each other, naked and exhausted.

"Do we need any other proof?" Jafar asks Sinbad with a sarcastic tone.

Sinbad glances at Hakuryuu, who was staring at the pool of water with unneeded concentration, then his Eight Generals, who were shaking their heads in shame. "No. This is proof enough." He reluctantly says.

"What are we going to do!? King Sinbad fucked Prince Hakuryuu!" Sharrkan announces loudly.

"Well, it's pretty obvious now." Yamraiha growls angrily.

Everyone looks toward Jafar, expecting a good escape for Sinbad before a bloody war starts.

"King Sinbad! King Sinbad! A maid found blood splattered all over your bedsheets!" A knight shouts into the room. "There's a rumor now that you killed someone in your room!"

Everyone looks toward the knight.

"I'll go explain to everyone." Sinbad says in an all serious tone as he walks toward the door.

Everyone, but Hakuryuu, follows after Sinbad.

The room ends up empty of people except for Hakuryuu, who was staring at the pool of water with deep concentration, any sort of embarrassment covered up with seriousness.

Sinbad stands before his gathering people as he waits for silence.

The silence comes in seconds.

Sinbad coughs into his hand to start his speech. "I'm sure you all have already heard the rumor, living in such a small island and all. And to tell the truth, yesterday night, I had sex with a virgin."

The people of Sindria gasp in surprise.

"The virgin and I have no memory of it because we were both drunk. But with Yamraiha's magic, I found out that I have done a huge act that can't be fixed with simple tasks. But, even though I have done this, I still ask you all to forgive your irresponsible king for doing such a dirty act."

The crowd stay silent for a moment, and then erupt into shouts of forgiveness and chants of their king.

Jafar smiles for a short moment at his king's maturity and the people of Sindria.

Sinbad smiles at his people, then turns to his Eight Generals and walks toward them. "So, do you guys forgive me?" He asks cheekily.

"No." Jafar puts in before anyone can squeak a sound.

Sinbad and the rest of the Eight Generals turn their heads to the all serious Jafar.

"You did not tell your people who you dirtied, and that a war will come this way with the Kou Empire." Jafar growls. "We are still going to go to war no matter what we do!"

Sinbad smiles nervously at the fact before noticing a certain prince was missing. "Wait. Where's Hakuryuu?"

Everyone looks around them for the absent prince.

"What if he tells Judar or someone about this?" Yamraiha asks worriedly.

"We need to find him!" Jafar shouts as he points to the castle's hallways.

Everyone starts running in all directions of the hallways to find the prince.

* * *

After Note: I tried to keep people in character and make the story have some metaphors or poetic words, but I think I failed horribly. If it was confusing, the "moon's smile" was the bright light of the moon reflected from the sun. I'm not very poetic. Sinbad's speech was really short, but he only had a few seconds to think one up, so forgive him. I noticed I didn't really give show to a lot of people I mentioned in the story. Maybe next time. I have no time to edit this one, but I'll upload it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, or Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, nor do I own any rights to it. This story was done for non-profit entertainment.

To Reviewers If They're Still Reading  
- jrockerkpoper - Thank you for your attention. I hope you continue to enjoy the story at this point forward. OwO  
- neverchange5986 - Well, I'm glad I made your day. Your question will be left unanswered for now because there's going to be a scene later in the story, not this chapter, which will answer your question and explain a lot more. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. OwO  
- Guest o3o - Here's the second chapter. OwO

And prior note, I write Judar's name as Judar, but I know some people like to read it as Judal. I'm fine with either, but since I'm more used to Judar, I'm writing it with a r.

* * *

"Judar! What are you doing here!?" Hakuryuu shouts at his empire's fellow Magi.

Hakuryuu and Judar were currently in a guest room Hakuryuu was given to sleep in.

"Same goes for you! I leave you for one day and you do it with King Sinbad on the day of your arrival." Judar pouts. "I was aiming for him."

Hakuryuu stares at Judar. "We were both drunk! And why would you want to do it with a man!?"

"No pregnancy charges, ya know?" Judar answers.

"Why would you care only about that anyways!? I'm not a virgin anymore and you care that I apparently stole your man!?" Hakuryuu shouts, pissed off at Judar's presence.

"Gosh. You're like a woman, so naggy." Judar mutters.

Hakuryuu heard Judar's words clearly. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Whatever." Judar sighs. "But I really want Sinbad to fuck me. What did you do to lure him into bed?"

"I didn't do anything! I was drunk!" Hakuryuu continues to glares at Judar. The Magi had always pissed him off without even trying to.

"So I have to drug Sinbad..." Judar concluded by himself. "What drugs did you use?"

"I didn't drug him! Damn it!" Hakuryuu groans and flops on his bed. "I don't even remember what we were talking about before it happened."

"So you seduced him?" Judar asks.

"Stop assuming things! I don't know what I did, but I was apparently drunk." Hakuryuu thinks back to the replica scene when replica him was drinking his third cup of wine and got drunk.

"You were drunk?" Judar asks.

'I said that three times and he finally notices!?' Hakuryuu nods. "My third cup of wine."

"Ooooh. You weren't a virgin before you did it with Sinbad." Judar says.

"What?" Hakuryuu sits up and stares at Judar with eyes that expected an answer.

* * *

"He's not in Yamraiha's office." Sharrkan reports to Sinbad and Jafar.

"Maybe the room he sleeps in?" Sinbad offers to Jafar.

"Let's go then." Jafar pushes the other generals out of his way and heads to Hakuryuu's room.

Sinbad follows after Jafar, remembering what happened with Jafar and him in his own bedroom while everyone else; the Eight Generals and Aladdin's friends, were searching for Hakuryuu.

_Sinbad was searching for Hakuryuu alone until someone pulled him into his bedroom and kissed him. Sinbad was shocked when he glanced down to see a familiar face, which was red._

_Jafar released Sinbad from the kiss and glared at him. "Is Prince Hakuryuu better at kissing than me?" He wiped his lips to rid of Sinbad germs._

_"Are you jealous?" Sinbad asks, mildly still in shock._

_"Of co-" Jafar's face deepens into a darker red. "N-no! Don't avoid the question!"_

_Sinbad stares at Jafar's cute blushing face. "You know we were both drunk, right?"_

_"Just answer the question!" Jafar pushes._

_Sinbad decides to tease the general because he felt like it. "Well, Hakuryuu did put more love into it."_

_Jafar stares into Sinbad's eyes and finally sighs._

_Sinbad smirks and laughs evilly as Jafar kisses him again, more passionately this time._

Sinbad drools remembering when Jafar even brought tongues into the action. But they were interrupted by Aladdin, disappointingly.

Jafar kicked the door to Hakuryuu's room and scanned the room. "He's not here. Are all the rooms checked?" Jafar asks Yamraiha, who came from the end of the hall opposite to Jafar's.

Yamraiha nodded.

"Tell everyone to check again, until he is found!" Jafar commands.

Yamraiha nods and walks off to tell the others what Jafar commanded.

'Where could he have gone?' Jafar asks himself in his head.

* * *

"Now tell me, Judar, what did you mean I wasn't a virgin before the Sinbad incident?" Hakuryuu asked, gritting his teeth.

Judar chuckles nervously. "Well, you know that time when you drank for your very first time, and you pulled me to drink with you."

The two were sitting on Judar's flying carpet which was flying in the air just a couple hundred meters off any surface.

Hakuryuu had the sudden urge to push Judar off his own carpet.

"I know what you're thinking! If you push me, I'll just fly back on here!" Judar reminds Hakuryuu of his power.

So Hakuryuu just smiles and kicks Judar off. "Not using my hands then." He responds to Judar's shocked expression.

Judar just jumps back on the carpet. "Don't use my words and curve it for reason to kill me!"

"You fucked me!" Hakuryuu shouts.

Judar glares at Hakuryuu. "It's not a reason to kill me."

"I lost my virginity to you!" Hakuryuu groans as he says that.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say." Judar grumbles.

"Fine! Tell me what happened!" Hakuryuu shouts.

"Okay okay. Well, you drank a lot of wine and such, not knowing about your very low tolerance to it. Stupid." Judar mutters the last word.

Hakuryuu nods as he listens to Judar's words, a calmer face than before Judar was explaining, and choosing to ignore Judar's insulting word.

"And since you dragged me with you, I had to drink, since you were treating me anyways."

Hakuryuu nods again, still a calm face.

"Well, I was still sober and you suddenly touched me with a pained expression. So I asked what was wrong with you, and you-"

_Judar glances at Hakuryuu when the prince touched his hand, seeing a pained expression on the prince. "What's wrong with you? Are you secretly homo?" Judar whispered the last sentence.  
_

_Hakuryuu places his head on the table he was sitting at and holds Judar's hand he was touching tightly._

_Judar felt pain shoot at his hand. "Oi, oi! You trying to hurt me!?"_

_"Do you hate me?" Hakuryuu asks, ignoring Judar's question._

_Judar didn't know how to answer the question, so he kept silent and watched Hakuryuu's actions._

_Hakuryuu continues to drink, unaware that Judar was just watching him._

_Then Judar asked a question. "Hey. Why are you holding my hand anyways?" He squinted his eyes at the prince's hand gripping his own hand._

_Hakuryuu shrugs. "I just want to touch you."_

_Judar tries to push down a blush crawling to his face. "We-Well, you know if you say that to some pervert, he'll take it as wanting to have sex with him."_

_"Him?" Hakuryuu mumbles, then asks Judar. "Do you mean you?"_

_"Oi! I'm not a pervert!" Judar rebuts._

_"But homo perverts are usually sexy..." Hakuryuu drifts off his sentence and drinks Judar's cup of wine, which Judar didn't even notice._

_"Are you saying you think I'm sexy!?" Judar asks with a red face._

_Hakuryuu snickers. "Ha! You, sexy? Don't flatter yourself!"_

_"But you said perverts are usually sexy!" Judar rebuts._

_"You're a pervert." Hakuryuu says. "But you're not sexy, okay?"_

_"Are you drunk already!? You only had-" Judar counts the empty cups in front of Hakuryuu. "Ten shots! And the alcohol wasn't even strong!"_

_"Shut up! I can drink what I want!" Hakuryuu says, not even answering Judar's question even though he tried._

_"You are drunk!" Judar pulled himself out of Hakuryuu's grip. "I'm not going to care for some drunk prince! I'll get in trouble with your mom for not stopping you anyways." Judar mumbles the last sentence._

_Judar glares at Hakuryuu before leaving the bar._

"You left me by myself!?" Hakuryuu shouts as he hits Judar.

"Oi! I didn't finish my story yet! Wait until I finish!" Judar shouts back.

"Fine. Continue." Hakuryuu grumbles.

_Judar walks through the street that held the bar and looked back at the bar door he left only seconds ago. "Annoying brat." He mutters and walks away._

_Hakuryuu was still drinking, not even noticing that Judar left and that some weird pervert was approaching him._

_"Hey there. Did you and your friend get into some fight?" The guy asks while smirking._

_"Who you?" Hakuryuu asks bluntly._

_"Just somebody."_

_Hakuryuu shrugs at the man._

_"You're drunk, aren't you?"_

_Hakuryuu sticks his tongue out. "What's it to you?"_

_"Come with me."_

_Hakuryuu watches the man pay for his drinks and follows the man. "Where we going, Judar?"_

_"My name's not Judar."_

_"Then what should I call you?" Hakuryuu drops himself to lean against a wall, trying to ease his mind to see better. At the current moment, he saw a continuous moving scene that was also blurry._

_The man smirks and picks Hakuryuu off the ground. "Just call me whatever you see fit."_

_"Then I'm gonna call you Judar!" Hakuryuu grumbles._

_"Ah, sorry." The man heads off somewhere, holding Hakuryuu to bring the prince to his destination._

_"I forgive you." Hakuryuu closes his eyes tiredly and let's himself be dragged off._

* * *

Short chapter, but these chapters most likely won't be very lengthy. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger and a few unexplained things so the story is really or a bit confusing at the moment. But I failed terribly in keeping the character's personality intact, so I'm terribly sorry for messing up the characters. A lot of English mistakes cause I didn't do an English check so I could post this up before a week passes, so sorry again.

Before I end this note, the past scene of Hakuryuu in a bar with Judar weren't what Judar was telling Hakuryuu, cause in the present time, Judar jumped over a bundle of details and lied a couple of times cause he can say what he wants. And I also decided to write the past scene from omnipresent third point of view, if jumping from Judar's side to Hakuryuu's side was confusing.

And my greatest gratitude for the favorites, follows, and the reviews, they make me more hyped up to work on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! And I've converted Judar to Judal. *mixed feelings* My friend lectured me about how to write his name, and I had to change it cause I love (friendly) her so much.

My reason/excuse for lateness: I was trying to get YuM to upload her story for Judal x Hakuryuu, and I said I'll update this story if she had uploaded the story, or any of her stories (she has more than ten, it's scary), but then became all whiny and said this and that might discourage viewers to continue reading and this and that are bad flows or are unrealistic. Then I became tired of waiting, so here ya go!

Warnings: OOCness, lots of OOCness? Mentions of the dirty dirty, I think I'll detail a mature scene (namely Sinbad x Hakuryuu, well, YuM's gonna write it cause she details more) though, maybe. Terrible naming skills. A lot of shifting of the scenes, it's rather fast paced. Confusing details maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, or own any rights to it. This story was done for nonprofit entertainment.

* * *

"He's not in any of the rooms. None of them at all. Checked multiple times already." Yamuraiha reports to Jafar.

Jafar hides his displeasure behind his large white sleeves. "What are we going to do, Lord Sinbad?" He looks toward the purple haired king. He had given up on searching for Hakuryuu, seeing as he was truly missing, or hiding.

Sinbad shrugs. "What can we do? He's not here, so he's probably hiding and messaging the incident to the Kou Empire. We might as well prepare for war."

"Lord Sinbad. Is there really no other path we can take?" Yamuraiha asks, unsatisfied with her king's depressing response.

"Does it look like we have other choices?"

Jafar shakes his head sadly while Yamuraiha looks down to her hands.

* * *

_Judal saw Hakuryuu being pulled by some man and decided to follow the two, much to his displeasure. He told himself not to care for drunks, repeatedly, but here he was, following a drunk prince with some weird guy. Seriously, he needed to find something else to do with his life than falling to depravity and tending to those chosen kings' wills._

_"Judal. What's- Where's we going?" Hakuryuu asks, wobbling as he was walking some place far from the palace._

_"Somewhere."_

_"Very... Interesting." Hakuryuu lets out a lazy chuckle._

_'God damn, that prince is drunk!' Judal quickly hides behind a nearby alleyway when the mysterious perverted man glances behind him._

_"We're here." The man announces._

_"What's this? Er, Doki Doki Motel?"_

_"Yes. Lets go in then."_

_Judal peeks out to see the last second of the two entering the motel. 'What should I do!? Stop it, or wait for Hakuryuu to fix it himself!?' And the decision was finalized, and the magi put his choice to action._

* * *

_"Stop r- Damn it, Hakuryuu!" Judal groans at the unpleasant to the eyes scene._

* * *

"So... Yeah. Your mouth's not a virgin anymore..." Judal shrugs at the highly disturbed expression on Hakuryuu's face. "So I didn't do you. A stranger did."

"That's worse than you!" Hakuryuu cries out.

Judal puffs his cheeks. "It is kinda your fault. You know?" He blames childishly.

"Please shut up before I cut you." Hakuryuu threatens and rubs his stressed face with his hands.

"So..." Judal starts, and waits for the prince's attention. "How was the sex?"

* * *

"Lord Sinbad! The Kou Empire Magi is flying toward us just a few hundred meters away!" A soldier reports briefly and points to the black haired magi flying toward the castle.

"Shoot him." Sinbad orders. 'Why is my day getting worse!?'

Yamuraiha appears before Sinbad along with Jafar. "Lord Sinbad. We were investigating your bed sheets and the blood doesn't seem to be from the prince's."

Sinbad's eyes widen. "Who is it from?"

"It's-" Yamuraiha was interrupted by the ever so annoying Judal.

"Hey Stupid King!" The magi hollers as he steps onto the balcony. "Heard you fucked a prince from my empire."

"Get out of here before I kill you, Judal." Sinbad threatens as he shoots a glare at the smirking magi.

"What's this, what's this? Where's the hospitality this dump always gives?" The magi chuckles and runs up to the purple haired king to place an arm on the other's shoulder. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Now leave before I kill you for real."

Judal ignores the words and continues. "You were drugged when you were fucking Hakuryuu."

Jafar puts himself into the conversation. "By who!?"

Judal smirks. "It's a secret. But it wasn't Hakuryuu, obvious suspect is too lame to do it. Take a guess!" Judal laughs heartily and takes a step toward the window before his arm was held back by red strings, courtesy of Jafar.

"Tell us who drugged Sinbad." Jafar demands.

"No." Judal simply says and points his wand at Jafar.

A blast of air hits Jafar right in the chest, causing the white haired general to fly into a wall and cough blood when his back clashed against the surface and his eyes widen from pain.

"Jafar!" Sinbad calls before directing his thoughts to the magi. "Judal, you will-" He turns around to see that the magi was jumping onto a white carpet with Hakuryuu sitting on it.

"Bye bye, Stupid King!" Judal hollers and the carpet flies off.

"Yamuraiha! Locate Judal and Hakuryuu!" Sinbad orders the frozen in shock magician. "Assemble the Eight Generals in Yamuraiha's office immediately!"

* * *

"It sure is hectic today." Kougyoku comments as soldiers run past her in a hurry.

"I believe it's because of our arrival." Ka Kouban responds.

"You did give up your god father thoughts, right?" Kougyoku pauses her steps and glances at her household member.

Ka Kouban gives a reassuring smile. "Of course. I was greedy for being so caught up in status."

Kougyoku smiles back and then continues walking through the hallways.

* * *

I've been waiting for a long time to write 'your mouth's not a virgin anymore'. It was a sentence that passed through my thoughts when I always thought about additions to the story. And I fast paced this chapter because, well, I was working on another story and I haven't updated it for three months. *disappointed*

Well, that's the end of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh shites! Guess who has writer's block? Me, yes, I have the worst case of writer function this past week. And the worst fact is that my school starts very (very very) soon. But you readers are lucky I'm a persistent bastard! Cause I, yes I, have begged and whined and bothered YuM (to what I assumed annoyed her greatly) to write this chapter up for me! It's slow paced from what I gathered, but expect the awesome next chapter any time (not) soon.

Warnings: OOC (this abbreviation kinda makes a face, has anyone noticed? :OOC like a really big nosed face). Slow paced story, maybe slow paced chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, or own any rights to it. This story was done for nonprofit entertainment.

* * *

Sinbad and his eight generals stand around in Yamuraiha's office, waiting rather impatiently for the female magician to pinpoint the two escapees' location. Sweat was noticeable on the magician's forehead - a sign of tiredness if one did not notice her slightly heavy breathing.

Of course, since that was happening, let us see what our two escapees are currently doing.

Judal's cheeks were puffed as far as his puffing could go. He was pouting - in a way. "It wasn't me!"

Hakuryuu scoffs. "Yeah. And since it wasn't you, you would know who drugged Sinbad."

Ah yes, the scarred prince did hear what the fallen to depravity magi had informed Sinbad. And that prince was now doubting everything the magi was telling him.

"If I drugged the Stupid King, I would have done it for my personal pleasure! Not for your whiny virginity!" Judal glares as the prince scoffs - again.

"Then who did it? Uh? Oh great priest of the Kou Empire." Hakuryuu says - almost mockingly.

"It was that guy that follows the Old Hag around! Ko Kabonana... I forgot his name! But it's the one with that fanny thing!" Judal accuses - in a rather immature tone of voice.

"Ka Kouban? He drugged Sinbad?" Hakuryuu could see how his cousin's assistant would be the culprit - seeing as how he tried to get Sinbad and Kougyoku married, but there were still doubts. "Explain."

Speaking of Kougyoku and her assistant, the two had joined Aladdin and his group in their training. Now, they were all resting on the grass, making conversation.

"Hey Kougyoku!" Aladdin calls as he sits up and looks to the princess - who was also sitting up.

"Yes?" Kougyoku gave the magi a cheery smile - having enjoyed the company she joined.

"Did you see Yamraiha's truth magic again? Her magic is so cool!" Aladdin compliments the magician - though she wasn't there.

Kougyoku tilts her head. "Again? Did she do the truth revealing spell again?"

"Yeah! For Sinb-" Aladdin's mouth is quickly covered by Alibaba.

"Just some accusation again." Alibaba briefs with an unnatural grin.

Kougyoku squints her eyes at the two. "What was it about?"

Morgiana - not fully aware that something bad might come in telling the truth this time - opens her mouth to explain to the suspicious princess of the recent activity. "Lord Sinbad and Hakuryuu had sex l-" Her mouth is quickly covered by Alibaba, but it was pretty much too late.

Kougyoku hides her teary eyes from the world - both sad and happy. Her sad tears came from having been told of this scandalous event and that the one she admired and loved was - assuming - homosexual. Her happy tears came from learning that her uptight loner of a cousin would not die a virgin. How conflicted her feelings are.

"Princess Kougyoku." Ka Kouban calls worriedly. Fortunately, he could hold back an evil grin. He was the culprit, the evil doer, the villain of the story. He had forced the scarred prince into drinking more than he could handle - which wasn't much - and sneakily put an aphrodisiac into the purple haired king's drink. He had given up to become a god father, but he had thoughts to now widen the Kou Empire's relations with the Sindria island. The plan was close to flawless, and it was almost closing to an end.

"They're three hundred miles to the northeast, above ground by two twelve miles." Yamuraiha informs. "And still moving."

"We will set out now. Don't bring any troops." Sinbad orders the eight generals. He had his reasons not to bring extra men into the capture.

They all obey and set off to teleporting to the escapees' location.

"Don't!" Hakuryuu orders as he holds onto a destruction thirsty magi by the waist.

Judal licks his lips in a hungry manner. "But Hakuryuu." He says quickly - almost as if on a high. "Just look at them. Look how happy they look. Just imag-"

"You, shut your mouth! We are leaving right now, and there will be no destroying!" Hakuryuu growls when the magi continues to struggle. "I'll kill you if you keep trying!"

Judal suddenly tries even harder to burn away the peace of Sindria. Of course he would encourage a death match.

Kougyoku wipes away her tears. "So they're together now?" She asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It was a one night stand." Aladdin admits - learning the title from Sharrkan.

"What had happened?" Kougyoku was honestly a curious person. She had many questions, but she chosen to ask them one by one.

Now that the beautiful Kou princess had asked, let's see how it all happened - word for word.

_Hakuryuu sat by himself, sobbing away from his third cup of alcohol. Ka Kouban had finished this side of his plan, now to the difficult side._

_"Pst." Ka Kouban sounds to get one of the woman's attention._

_The woman pulls away from the group flocking around Sinbad and walks to Ka Kouban with a thought of danger passing through her mind. "Yes?"_

_Ka Kouban gives the woman a reassuring smile. "You want to be in bed with the handsome popular king, Sinbad, yes?"_

_The woman nods. "Do you have an idea?"_

_Ka Kouban pulls out a vial from his sleeves. "Pour all this into the king's drink, and make sure to talk to him when he gulps it down." He hands the container to the woman._

_"Will it work?" The woman asks warily with the vial to her chest._

_"If it doesn't, come back here to get a stronger one." Ka Kouban lies, watching silently as the woman heads to Sinbad. Of course it wouldn't work for her. He had adjusted the aphrodisiac so the one taking it would only have eyes on male blunettes. And if she comes back, he was sure to make her forget she met him._

_Ka Kouban watches the woman take the purple haired king's empty cup and pour the vial's content into it, and then pour wine into the cup. She hands it back to Sinbad while making small talk about this and that, watching with expecting eyes as the wine and aphrodisiac was downed in one gulp._

_Sinbad's eyes unconsciously - and very suddenly - move to the emotional drunk blue haired prince. His mind was completely thinking about ravaging the prince right then and there._

_"Lord Sinbad. Let's go to my place tonight." The accomplice woman practically begs as she holds onto the absent minded king's left arm._

_"I have a better idea." Sinbad stands up, startling all the admiring woman around him._

_"What better idea?" The woman coos. "Do you wanna take all of us?"_

_"No. Just that one." Sinbad pulls away from the woman and walks elegantly toward the self pitying prince._

_The woman turns her angry eyes to Ka Kouban and stomps toward him. "It didn't work!"_

_"I know." Ka Kouban says simply before hitting the woman at a vital point and knocking her out. Ka Kouban looks to the retreating king, and a stumbling prince following him rather slowly._

_Prior to the told short event, Sinbad had whispered to the prince to follow him when he walked by, and Hakuryuu was in such a drunk state to not even think about how odd that had sounded and not even glance at who had said it._

_Ka Kouban hands the unconscious woman to a trusty magician and walks off to follow his victims. He glances at the Imchuk blue haired giant - Hinahoho - and thanks him mentally for being away from Sinbad's eyesight._

_Hakuryuu smiles sloppily and bows to Sinbad as best he could. "I am honored to be in your presence, Lord Sinbad."_

_Sinbad pulls a hand to gesture for the prince to stop his formalities. "I'm sure I could say the same for you also." His eyes wander down to the revealed creamy white chest of the prince. "I could say a lot for you." He mutters._

_Hakuryuu follows Sinbad's gaze. "Oh. I'm sorry." He reaches for the lapels of his shirt to cover his chest. "How in-"_

_"No no. It's fine. Keep it like that." Sinbad sounded almost pleady._

_Hakuryuu drops his arms to the side and frowns in confusion. "If you want it." He was trying his best to look sober in front of the king, though it wasn't obvious._

_Sinbad gives a casual smile. "How are you liking this place?" His eyes wander to the prince's milky skin wrists. Undamaged and soft - just begging to be held by strong hands._

_"It's quite nice. The citizens seem to trust you with all their hearts." Hakuryuu follows the king's gaze again. He questions to himself why the king would look at plain wrists._

_Ka Kouban snickers quietly. His plan was rolling perfectly._

* * *

So, there's a planned intercourse scene in the next chapter (was gonna be this chapter, but YuM wasn't in the mood to write sex), a heads up before it's published. Rating will change once the scene is uploaded. Nothing really important if you skip it (it's just written for the yaoi lovers out there (o v o)/ hey there) but after the scene, everything will be less jumpy and there will be fighting (I hope, didn't outline it in my head yet).

I got ten favorites, so happy. And seven follows, cheerful. And ten reviews for three chapters, ecstatic. This calls for a one person party (two if YuM would celebrate with me)! (~o 3 o)~ Wooh! Thank you for giving me these signs of interest! I love you guys! Wooh! ~(o v o~)


End file.
